Skywarp's Misadventure
by Balrog Pimp
Summary: Skywarp is mobbed by the Twin Terrors - poor Skywarp? Slash, Skywarp/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe.


**Skywarp's Delightful Misadventure**

Or

**Busting a Fuel Line Can Be Fun.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers yadi-yadi-ya. Wish I did though.

Warnings: Usual. Slash with giant alien robots. Not into it? Don't read, it's a free world. Skywarp/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe. Initially slight non-con.

"Why am I such a dumb-aft?!"

The ground shook violently as the earth was scuffed up by an enormous purple wall of metal.

Once again Skywarp cursed himself for his stupidity as he aimlessly kicked the ground, scuffing up large tracks of earth in his ire as he waited for someone to come in range of his comm. link.

Looking back it really was a stupid thing to do, after having a row with Thundercracker about making a fuss with Starscream which had landed both of them in trouble for some reason. Really, he should have just paid 'Screamer out rather than arguing with Thundercracker about it and getting all hurt and upset and the storming out for a flight to cool down and forgetting to refuel properly before leaving base. Elementary stuff really. Then he'd run into those damned Aerialbots who had had an enormous amount of fun using him for target practice, shooting out his GPS and his main line to his thrusters before almost forcing him into running headlong into a cliff. He had teleported in the nick of time and now he was... where? All in all, an exceptionally bad day and Skywarp, now being bored out of his CPU waiting around to be rescued, was in a foul mood. If Skywarp loathed anything the most it was long periods of waiting with no promise of when it would end. Thus his petty destruction of everything around him and his unwitting drawing attention to himself.

In the distance, two sports cars looking for a bit of fun drove recklessly across the desert towards the energy signal that they had detected.

"I bet it's one of those Decepti-creeps, don't suppose they know that this is our turf, Sunny?"

the red one hollered over the roar of squealing tires in the dust.

"Well they'll learn soon enough not to stick their ugly face in this area again," Sunstreaker replied a malicious smirk hinted at in his tone.

"Hey Sunny! It's your lucky day! It looks like Skywarp!" the red one teased.

"Skywarp? Okay so not such an ugly face but still, what's that idiot doing here by himself without his counterparts? This is strange."

"Yeah, I'm not picking up on Thundercracker or Starscream anywhere, he's definitely here all by himself and ground-based. But it doesn't matter why he's here. I know you took a shine to his sweet-aft that first time we tried out our Jet Judo! This provides us with a fantastic opportunity!"

"Indeed it does. Oh man, this is gonna be fun!" Sunstreaker enthused.

Skywarp's attention was quickly drawn to the approaching cloud of dust and grunt of engines in the distance and his optics widened.

"Oh no slagging way! Not those two! You have got to be slagging kidding me," the poor jet whined desperately looking for some place to hide himself. Failing he tried one last desperate attempt to be airborne. His leapt into the air, his thrusters engaging briefly, their orange glow fading as the energy used to feed them finally choked out. Skywarp ungracefully fell back onto his aft.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a grounded plane, what's the matter 'Warpy? Lost all your happy thoughts?" Sideswipe joked as he transformed almost on top of Skywarp sneering down at him.

"Frag off Aft-Wipe!" Skywarp hissed, making to stand up.

"Oooo, not very friendly," Sunstreaker said coming up along Sideswipe's left and pushing Skywarp back to the ground, "Don't suppose you know that this is our turf you decided to pay a little visit too. Our special retreat. And to show up here uninvited, that's just rude that is."

"Special retreat huh? I don't think I want to know, so I think I'll just be going," Skywarp shuffled backwards and then made to make one final teleport before he ran completely out of power.

The purple electrical field which began the warping process was stopped violently by Sunstreaker grabbing his wings, the pain distracting him enough for his final chance to escape to fail.

"Hey what's the rush 'Warp? We're not done with you yet..." Sunstreaker said growling low.

"In fact, the fun only just beginning," Sideswipe grinned, "This is gonna be great!" he enthused.

Skywarp really didn't like the look that either twin had on their face. It reminded him strongly of the look that he'd seen predators give prey animals on the nature programmes that he'd sometimes cared to flick through, and there was no question as to who was the predator and who was the prey. Sunstreaker was gripping his wings firmly, his weight pushing him into the ground like a giant yellow cat pinning a black bird to the ground.

Skywarp was beginning to get quiet nervous at the proximity that both twins were now to him and how their large forms blocked out his view of the sky and his freedom; most unnerving to any flier.

"Look, I'm sorry about being on your turf; I didn't know it was yours. But listen, if you want to fight, just let me get up, you know for Autobot honour or whatever-" Skywarp began to ramble as his nervousness and uncertainty got to him.

Both twins exchanged a broad smile as they knew that their behaviour was psyching out the violet and black jet.

"But why would we want to fight you?" Sideswipe interrupted him, "and risk spoiling such pretty wings?"

"What?" Skywarp's mind came to a complete stop, completely thrown.

"Yeah, we're not so barbaric to go out and destroy something so beautiful..." Sunstreaker said whimsically, his eyes running over Skywarp's form as though he was a priceless piece of art and he wanted to absorb everything about him.

Skywarp flushed in embarrassment, not only because he felt so scrutinised but also because Sunstreaker was running his hands over his wings and he was beginning to heat up.

"Oh cute, you made him blush Sunny," Sideswipe sniggered.

"Huh? I'm not blushing! Get away from me you sick, fragmented Auto-brats!" Skywarp protested pushing Sunstreaker's hands away from his wings.

"That's not very nice, he was being nice to you, gentle and all... maybe you'd prefer it if we didn't play nice, if we were a bit more like you, Decepticon," Sideswipe chided.

" Nice? You call playing some sort of twisted mind-game with me nice?" Skywarp squirmed under Sunstreaker, trying to push the heavier bot aside as his hands kept coming back to touch his wings.

"Oh quit complaining Warp you'll be enjoying it soon enough. Let's see a smile on that pretty face of yours," Sunstreaker said changing tatics and poking Skywarp in the side.

"Yah! Don't! " Skywarp yelped as the golden warrior first poked one side then the other.

"What's the matter Skywarp, ticklish?" Sunny taunted.

"No! I just hate having your creepy hands on me!" Skywarp retorted.

"Riiight, you just keep telling yourself that 'Warpy," Sunstreaker chuckled as he dug his fingers into the armour seems at Skywarp's sides.

"Oooh! Stop, stop stop!" Skywarp squirmed on his back, futility batting at Sunstreaker's hands, trying to remove the wriggling fingers which were tweaking and stroking all manner of sensitive wiring. Spots which only TC had routinely made use of to defeat him in many of their playful or romantic tussles. His optics flashed as he battled hard against the giggles which threatened to spill out of his vocal processor.

"Oh, this looks fun, I wanna join in! Tickle torture!" Sideswipe whooped and taking up one of Skywarp's feet, twirled his fingers all around the inside of one of his thrusters.

That did it. Skywarp's lips twitched open on their own in reaction to the powerful sensations travelling up his leg and registering abruptly in his CPU. The first of a gush of giggles bubbled forth unrestrained.

"Hehehehehe, stop, ple-heheheh, pluhehehe ahahah, heh, sttt oooop!" Skywarp vainly tried to string a plea together.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Sunstreaker said smiling lazily, "couldn't get past your ridiculous giggling."

"Yes, "giggling" is the right word for it isn't it? Man, didn't pick you for a guy who would laugh like a sparkling. You sound like you've only had about 8 solar cycles!" Sideswipe added.

"You're being generous, he sounds more like he's had 4," Sunstreaker smirked.

Skywarp was embarrassed no end, but he could not reign in his childish laughter. It was an unspoken rule in Decepticon etiquette that all laughter was to be scathingly derisive or deep victorious chuckling, but Skywarp's uncontrolled laughter was much too sweet sounding to fit into either category. Much too spark warming to be acceptable to any cold and ruthless Decepticon warrior. Except to Thundercracker, who revelled in the gentle, innocent sound which he could pull from Skywarp to lighten those days when the Nemesis got too dark and cold. Said giggling escalated in pitch when Sideswipe began tickling the fuel pipes in his neck.

" Look at him, I never thought I'd use this word to describe a Decepticon but he's absolutely adorable," Sideswipe said in awe.

"Hmmm yes, I have to agree with you, pretty damn adorable."

"M'not hahahahaha ad-ad hehehe adorable," Skywarp tried to look offended but he was grinning widely and shaking his head from side to side.

"Yeah you are; you're such a little cutie Skywarp! Like a little sparkling! Cootchy cootchy coo!" Sideswipe mocked and pinched Skywarp's cheeks as Sunstreaker laughed along gleefully as he wrapped his arms under the Seeker and dug his hands past the thick cables of his lower back, stroking, rubbing and squeezing places which Skywarp didn't even know existed. The sensations were coming from too deeply within him, the long untouched and tender wiring were being stimulated in such a fashion that had Skywarp immediately arching up and away from the invasive caresses half-gasping, half-laughing hysterically.

"Oh Gods!" Skywarp squealed, before once again becoming unintelligible with laughter.

Sunstreaker groaned as Skywarp unconsciously ground himself up against him to get away from Sunstreaker's hands which only followed upwards with his movements and entrenched themselves deeper so that they were almost tickling the wires connecting to the back of Skywarp's cockpit.

"Wow! Skywarp doesn't like to take it slow does he?" chuckled Sideswipe, commenting on Skywarp's apparently eager posturing.

Sunstreaker flashed him a wicked smile in response, then lowered his head and captured Skywarp's mouth in an impassioned kiss while simultaneously doing something with his internals that drew an abrupt but deep, resonating moan from the black Seeker.

Sideswipe was surprised but not disappointed by this turn of events. This was not his brother's usual approach at all towards getting who he wanted and to take this approach with a Decepticon, even Sideswipe would have thought that it was impossibility with his twin but Sunstreaker it seemed was still full of surprises and besides this was hell fun!

Skywarp was still reeling from the tickling that he didn't realise until well into the kiss what was actually taking place. His eyes widened in horror and his mouth tensed up mid-kiss, which whether he wanted to admit it not, had been feeling pretty damn good. Then Sunstreaker nibbled his lower lip and... ohhh that just felt sooo nice... His optics darkened lustily.

Maybe if he had been TC or Screamer, there might have been some little voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to stop or at least run with it while he formulated a plan to escape. Skywarp, however, was no such mech. He was both blessed and cursed with the ability to turn off his inner monologue and allow himself to be completely lost in the moment. A trait which benefitted him equally in battle and love-making but at the same time did not assist his ability to see beyond the here and now. Without TC to guide him, he was pretty hopeless at planning for the future. He was usually quite content to just roll with what was presented to him and what was being presented to him was quickly turning in a very pleasant direction.

Skywarp growled and fervently returned the kiss, one hand latching on to Sunstreaker's helm and fondling it. If this was the way it was going down then he was not going to the submissive little play-thing of the devilish yellow warrior. He was going to match him play for play as equals.

Skywarp felt Sunstreaker's lips curve up amusedly in response as he removed the hand from his own head and pinned it behind Skywarp's back.

"Nice try 'Warp," Sunstreaker smirked and Skywarp's look of confusion and agitation was quickly replaced with a blissful groan as another pair of hands brushed firmly over his wings. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about the other one. He was outnumbered. Damn.

"Poor Skywarp, think you had a chance to turn the tables on my brother? Think again," the red Autobot scolded gently as he ran his hands across the black expanse of wing and locking eyes with the Decepticon before biting at down on the leading edge of one wing.

Skywarp yelped. That had hurt! Energon leaked out of the small wound, heating and sensitising the area. Then Sideswipe flicked his tongue delicately over the Energon andthe cold of the smooth, silver appendage against heated metal caused Skywarp to mewl and shudder, his wings shivering uncontrollably. Skywarp squealed and keened yet again as Sideswipe began a terrible but wonderful routine of biting the edge of his wings and then licking the wounds. Sunstreaker released his grip on Skywarp's arm and returned to rubbing those hidden internal cables, knowing that his twin was keeping him far too preoccupied for him to be a nuisance with trying to fight for dominance in their hierarchy. And soon, Sunstreaker thought with a devious smirk, he is about to get a lot more preoccupied.

"You know Warp," Swideswipe said lightly whilst casually drawing his teeth along the very tip of his wing (earning a quivering groan from Skywarp), "you should really learn your place. We're the ones in control here. Not you. You are our toy. Got that?"

"Mmmm yep... what?" Skywarp hummed before registering what the Autobot had actually said, to the amusement of both twins.

"Hahah! You're a faster learner than we gave you credit for! Teletraan -1 told us you were the dumb one!" teased Sideswipe.

"Dumb one?! What?! I sooo am..." Skywarp trailed off when something Sunstreaker had touched in Skywarp's back opened up his cockpit and he lowered his head and hummed against the control panel.

"What was that Skywarp? You so are... what? A dunce? A turkey? A cabbage? A femmebot?! Come on Skywarp, who are you?"

Upon studying the hazy, unseeing, uncomprehending face of Skywarp, Sideswipe glanced up with mock concern at Sunstreaker and said, "Oh dear, I think you've actually caused him to forget who he is!"

"Didn't take much did it?" Sunstreaker noted as he leaned back slightly and watched and Skywarp's face slowly came back to the conscious world.

"1,2,3 and you're back in the room. Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" said Swideswipe, doing a fine job of impersonating a hypnotist he Sunstreaker, Jazz and Wheeljack had watched on one of the human's TV stations. Sunstreaker laughed, shoving his brother.

"What? What happened?" Skywarp asked dreamily.

"Skywarp, I just disconnected you from your CPU better than Ratchet could have done without even using my hands. That's how good I am," Sunstreaker said smugly.

"Oh...do it again?" Skywarp asked.

"If your very good and ask politely maybe I'll do you one better," Sunstreaker said leaning in close to Skywarp's face.

"Come on, let's here you say "please"." Swideswipe said leaning in close as well.

"What? Beg you mean?" Skywarp scoffed, shrinking back. "Who do you think I am? Starscream? I'm not exactly the begging type!"

"I'm sure you've done a lot of things today you would not have thought yourself capable of, most of them when your body's wants and needs had driven you right out of your mind. You're not very good at ignoring your body's desires are you, Skywarp? One wonders how you could be an effective machine at all with not being able to control your own body's urges. Must be a tough malfunction to live with," smiled Sunstreaker with a tone of underlying jeering at Skywarp's expense.

Skywarp for his part was speechless.

"The truth hurts huh?"

Skywarp was pissed now, "I don't have a malfunction!!" he roared sitting up suddenly his fist aiming to strike Sunstreaker was caught by Sideswipe who forced him to lie back down. Sunstreaker grinned, "Oh I see, you can control yourself then?" he laughed harshly, "I think you just proved my point beautifully. You're so raw Skywarp... so uncontrolled. That's what excites me about you. You're just are who you are with no meddling input from that little voice in your CPU. That's what I love about battle, it gives me some time to live without that little annoying voice telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing and just be. How great it must feel to be you, Skywarp," Sunstreaker said half-whimsically, half-bitterly.

Sideswipe had always known of the conflict within Sunstreaker. His frustration at times with his own conscious which along with his love for his brother, held him chained to the Autobot cause. Not that he would have dreamt of becoming a Decepticon but Sideswipe knew how easily irked Sunny was by the perfectly honourable and compassionate code of the Autobots. A source of contention which had been a barrier between any close relationship with any other Autobots other than Sideswipe himself.

"... It's okay... being me I mean... sometimes..." Skywarp whispered, watching Sunstreaker warily.

"Hmmm, when you're with Thundercracker, huh? And he gives you some TLC?" winked Sideswipe knowingly, trying to lighten the mood which had started to fall over his brother.

"What?! No!" Skywarp blustered blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah, uh huh, right. So what does he do to get you to beg, Skywarp? More tickling perhaps?"

Sideswipe said mischievously running a hand smoothly up the sleek, black side.

"No! Please! Not again!" yelped the Seeker, squirming.

"Ah, pleading already aye? This is a good start. One difference though, I want you to be pleading us for more, not to stop. What sort of things does TC do to make you say "yes please"?" Sideswipe cocked his head curiously, tapping a finger against his chin.

"I bet I could think of a few things," smiled Sunstreaker, coming out of his moodiness to join in with Sideswipe's game. "You seemed to enjoy your wings getting touched before so maybe some more of that? A little re-wiring of your cockpit maybe? A deep spark-casing massage?" he continued painting tortuously vivid imaginings into Skywarp's over active imagination as the Seeker's vents began whirring, his body heating up as he squirmed and moaned.

"Why do we have to choose one? How about all of the above?" Sideswipe wickedly suggested to his brother.

"You're reading my mind," Sunstreaker chuckled as he descended on the hot and twitching black metal of Skywarp, dipping his head into the Seeker's still open cockpit, his tongue lavishing the sensitive enclosed space.

"Ah!" Skywarp gasped as his lucid fantasies had a sudden, very real element added.

"Guess I get wings then. Yes, my favourite! Yummy!" Sideswipe said following Sunstreaker's lead and nibbling along the leading edge from outer tip and then right up to the black corded neck of the Seeker, sucking and scraping his teeth over the rapidly pumping Energon-filled lines.

"Gah! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, mm oh Primus that's good!" Skywarp keened, his voice getting more gravelly and breathy.

"You like this huh? Want some more? I'm looking for two little words," Sideswipe paused briefly then nipped a fuel line.

"Hn! Uh huh!" Skywarp grunted out, his hands digging into the sandy earth as he fought to keep a grip on himself as his pleasure soared. Sunstreaker it seemed did not want to be out done by his cheeky twin and had seen fit to wind his arms under Skywarp once again, fingers moving slowly but surely up towards the dark one's spark casing.

" Close but not quite the words I was looking for. Two words, Skywarp... that's all. One begins with a "Y" the other begins with a "P". Come one, dude I'm giving you a massive clue here!" Sideswipe licked right up under Skywarp's chin and capturing it in his hand he dipped back Skywarp's head and teasingly ran his lips over the others.

" Ahhh, ahhh, mmm, ppp..." Skywarp's voice hitched. The yellow one's hands were maddeningly close to his spark case now and his spark itched and throbbed with anticipation.

"Yes, almost there Skywarp... you'll feel so much better once you've said it, trust me," Sideswipe said his voice dripping with promise.

There! The first brush of fingertips against his furnace like spark case!

"OH GOD YES PLEASE!" shouted Skywarp suddenly, his eyes burning as if lit with an inner fire.

Sideswipe looked ecstatically triumphant until he realised the true cause for Skywarp's sudden compliance and his current writhing in blissful agony, chewing on his bottom lip trying to keep from screaming out again and again.

"Aw Sunny, why did you have to ruin all my fun! I was gonna be the one to make him do that!"

the red Lamborghini pouted.

"You were taking too long," Sunstreaker grinned wolfishly, no trace of remorse and immensely pleased with himself. Directing his attention back to the task at hand, he rubbed at Skywarp's spark casing, building up a charge with the friction from his palm.

"Oh Gods! Oh Primus! Sweet –" whatever deity Skywarp was going to call upon next was lost in the cacophony of his engines all revving up and his repeated mantra of "yes!yes!yes!yes!yes!"

Skywarp felt like he would weep from the sensation, his overload was going to be enormous he could tell! What Sunstreaker was doing to his spark-casing was hellishly good; he had well and truly lost his mind! Gone! Incoherent! His body had absolute dominion over his mind and Sideswipe! That damned Autobot had once again honed in on his highly sensitive throat and was nibbling and lapping his tongue deep between the wires. His hand, meanwhile, was fingering the vents on his audios, sending tingles which zapped through his body and building in his tortured spark-casing. With no thought whatsoever, Skywarp's body acted in the only way it knew how in such a situation. He let go of his spark energy and it lanced out to instinctively mix and mingle with the other still contained sparks of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Mmm, you want it now, huh? I'm inclined to agree with you..." moaned Sideswipe against his throat and allowing spark energy to come forth.

Sunstreaker groaned as his own spark, which had been throbbing since this began, fought to join Skywarp's and Sideswipe's as they beat against his spark casing. Really it could have been nice to keep the Seeker in this insane torture for a bit longer but he hadn't really counted on his own reaction to the sex-crazed Seeker and his own brother and he realised that he was just as impatient at this point to finish what he'd started.

"Oookay Skywarp, you want it you got it!" he ground out between clenched teeth and he let his own spark energy join the others.

Bliss ... total, absolute bliss. The heated, electrified energy bounced between all three mechs, their systems tingling and burning with raw sexual energy.

"Oooh ahh! Oh please! Oh please! I'm gonna, gonna –oooooo!!"

"Skywarp you're driving me mad!" Sideswipe shouted as Skywarp's unbridled cries of encouragement inches from his audios set his spark racing madly.

Sunstreaker by comparison was quiet, growling and panting as he neared the brink. Lunging forward he bit Skywarp sharply on his wing.

"OH FUUUUCK!!" The human swear word was ripped from Skywarp's vocals without his even choosing it as he arched up and overloaded hard.

"SKYWAARP!!" Sideswipe choked out as he followed quickly after him.

Awash with both Sideswipe's and Skywarp's overloading cries, Sunstreaker arched suddenly off Skywarp and howled his release...

...

...

...

"Uh, TC. No more. M'recharging..." Skywarp protested as he sleepily brushed the fingers off his audios.

"Hah! I knew there was something going on with you and him!" crowed Sideswipe.

That had Skywarp's optics fully online!

"Oh my God! We actually?? Oh slag!" Skywarp groaned burying his face into his hands.

"Hey don't be like that, it was really good! Or at least I was," Sunstreaker joked and Skywarp peeped over the top of his fingers and looked to his left to see that he was pillowed against the chest of the golden Autobot. Sideswipe, he now realised, was snuggled against his right side.

"Hey take all the credit for yourself why don't you!" Sideswipe huffed reaching across Skywarp and pushing his brother's grinning face away good naturedly.

Skywarp couldn't help it, he laughed slightly at the twin's antics. They weren't... that bad, he conceded. It was dark he realised suddenly. Very dark, the stars were all out and the moon was high in the sky. How long had they been like this? It had been late afternoon when the twin terrors had mobbed him. But it was nice here between them, and warm. Sadly though, he knew it could not last. He had to get back to the Nemesis and the other Decepticons and... TC. It was then that he felt a twinge of guilt. Sunstreaker had been right, he could never think and control himself when he was being physically distracted. He had never paid a single thought to his best friend and lover.

"Hey, Warp? What's up?" Sunstreaker asked softly seeing the guilt laid out all too obviously on the open book that was Skywarp.

"Just thinking about TC, I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have done this. It will hurt him," Skywarp said simply.

Sunstreaker was quiet, surprise registering in him that he wasn't so much offended that Skywarp would regret this as realising his own guilt in the matter; taking advantage of Skywarp in such a way to slake his own lust after coveting the black and purple Seeker for so long.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should not have put you in this situation," he said quietly.

Sideswipe glanced up quickly at his brother, optics widening in surprise. Sunstreaker NEVER apologised to anyone, no one but to him.

Skywarp, though not knowing as much about Sunstreaker as Sideswipe and the other Autobots did, was still stuck that this was a significant move by the yellow Autobot.

"That's cool..." Skywarp merely replied, "maybe... maybe I secretly wanted you too and didn't fight as hard as I could have."

Sunstreaker laughed, knowing that Skywarp was also making a significant gesture by offering to take the blame on himself. "Come on Skywarp, you couldn't beat me on your best day!" he laughed.

"Oh that sounds like a challenge!" Skywarp grinned, picking himself up.

"For another day!" Sideswipe interrupted, "Not that I'd love to see Sunny get his aft kicked by you Skywarp!"

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Sunstreaker spluttered in mock offence.

Skywarp laughed, "Point taken! I'd better be heading off. I'll, uh, see you soon I suppose," the black Jet said feeling suddenly awkward again, backing off and waving slightly.

Skywarp revved up his engines and went to start his thrusters. They glowed whined and spluttered out. "Oh yeah, that's right, I've got a busted fuel line," he said as he remembered now what had got him stuck in this situation in the first place as the Lamborghini twins rolled about laughing. Skywarp couldn't help but laugh too as he realised how stupid it was for him to forget something like that.

"Guess I'm stuck with you goons for a bit longer then," he said, returning to the others.

END.

Please review if you liked or have anything constructive to say!


End file.
